Second impressions
by Fikticious0Freak
Summary: AU. AH. OneShot/ Sequal to First Impressions.


**OneShot/ Sequel to First impressions:**

**If you havnt read FI this prolly wont make too much sence to you. But enjoy anyway!.**

**Plz Review!. **

-F!kle

* * *

Bella Swan, it truly was a beautiful name. Captivating even. Bella...

"Oh wow, what a beautiful swan!" The female voice whispered delightedly in my ear. Her cool breath brushed the hairs around my ear and called a wave of chills down my back. I hadn't quite expected to hear a voice so close.

When I heard the bell over the door jingle I was fairly certain the new customer was a women, petite, and fast, but I hardly expected it to be who it was.

"Good day Alice, im surprised to see you here. I didn't believe you drank coffee cheaper than 20 dollars a cup or from anywhere other than the Ritz Hotel." My sarcasm was well taken with a cynical smile and a view of her little pink tongue which disappeared back into its place of residence before another person besides myself saw her childish action.

"I will have you know that I quite enjoy coming to little places such as these to mingle with the little people" Alice's sarcasm was asinine but all in good fun. She was raised a rich kid, always having everything she could ever want and more. But unlike most of the others in her family, even in her neighborhood, her best friends have always been the poor kids with nothing but a protective family and lots of prayers to get them though the day.

Alice was a saint among women, always giving anything she could to help others and never once abused the fact that she was born into money to get what she wanted. She worked just as hard as anyone else and cherished every cent she made on her own. Much like myself she was quite a work-a-holic.

With one of her lightning fast actions little Alice took the notepad from my hand and started examining the picture which had started taking form on the page minutes ago when I no longer reigned in my mind and let it wonder to whatever it pleased, which just happen the be of a Swan, a very Beautiful Swan...

"So my dear friend what brought this on? Its been quite a while since you've actually just sat down and sketched." Alice studied the detail of the picture carefully as though trying to read what was going through my mind as I drew.

"You never answered my question" I felt no immediate need to tell my friend what had brought upon the urge to draw, so a good change of subject was called for.

"As I have just gone back through our conversation in my head I can see nor think of any question that you had asked me my dear Edward" she said gingerly sliding my notepad to the center of the table that we where now both seated at in the far corner.

"Oh really? How silly of me. Is there anything I can help you with Ms. Brandon or are you just here for a delicious cup of coffee?" In her golden brown eyes I could nearly see a glimpse of my future. It was me, being tortured for successfully changing the subject.

"In all _honesty_" the emphasis on 'honesty' was not missed "I came here looking for you. your phone is off, did you know? Well I heard from someone who heard from someone that said that this is where you come everyday for your coffee in the morning and that yesterday after getting hot chocolate, which I am very surprised in, you seemed different. So using my clever powers of deduction I deduced that this is where you decided to go for your lunch break" Alice leaned back, batted her lashed and smiled like sneaky little liar she was.

"First off, deduction and deduced in the same sentence? Im shocked... second, Emmett told you I was here didn't he? Oh and last, yes I turned off my phone" I felt the grin slither across my face, I caught Alice in a lie and I successfully got off the subject as to why i'm at a coffee house during my lunch break with my phone turned off and sketching. But that didn't last for very long.

"Good afternoon, Welcome to Breaking Dawn Coffee House, what can I get you?"

Her voice froze me in place, my palms felt abnormally dry and it took me about 10 second to finally look away from Alice, who began scanning through one of small cardboard menus that sat decoratively on each table.

The first thing her eyes found when she looked up from her pad of paper was my sketch that, thanks to Alice, was sitting in the middle of the table. Then her eyes met mine. I smiled, she stopped breathing, I felt amusement in my eyes and she blushed.

"Hello Miss Swan, how are you today?" her cheeks reddened slightly more and her gorgeous brown eyes searched mine, as if looked for the courage to speak.

"Swan? B-bella" Alice leaned in to examen the name tag that stuck in the same place on the same green apron as it did every day.

"Yes, um, my name is Bella Swan, w-what can I get for you today -.." she dropped her sentence suggestively but it was obvious to me that Alice was no longer truly a part of the conversation.

"Alice Brandon" she muffled distractedly, looking from me to the drawing on the table, to Bella and there her eyes stayed. Bella looked confused and almost scared as though she felt like she was interrupting the mental breakdown of a once sane person who finally reached there breaking point and whom could blow any moment.

I didn't blame her.

The smile that spread with such fury that it would make Bella's blush jealous, made it appear ever more evident that Alice was about as down to earth as a balloon. Even I began to feel scared at what might happen next.

"Actually I had just come to make sure that Mr. Cullen here was still alive, I must be going. But before I do" Alice stood gracefully, picking up her Armani bag and pushing in the seat she had just been occupying she reached over and picked up my sketch book.

At some point during the hole thing I realized what was happening but by the time I thought to do anything about it Alice had already left the building and Bella, well she was holding my drawing and the words "I believe this is for you" echoed in both our heads.

With cheeks as rosy as Santa Clause, she looked back to me, back to the door, and once again at me. I could see the concentration in her face while she tried to analyze what had happen from the moment she walked up to now.

"Please forgive her Ms Swan. she can be a little... well, actually I think the only word I can come up with to describe her would be, Alice." she giggled, I smiled, she blushed, I smiled more.

"Is there anything I can get you today Mr... eer, Edward" another round of blush. "would you like the usual or maybe some hot chocolate again, or are you feeling a bit more adventurous today?"

After looking at my watch I responded. "Sadly I don't think I will be having anything. I've got a meeting I need to be getting to, but thank you anyways. I'll be sure to get something tomorrow morning. You will be here right?" damn, maybe I shouldn't have said that. she might think im a stalker or something. But I have to know!

When entering the coffee house this morning I had been disappointed to find that Bella wasn't in. she had been running late just as I was. Maybe that's what compelled me to come here this afternoon... maybe I am a stalker.

She couldn't hide it, no matter how hard she tried. She smiled. I realized at this point, that I would spend every free minute I had thinking of this woman.

"I'll make sure and be here bright and early so I don't miss you, who else is going to know how you like your coffee" She tried her hand at some whit, and even though she looked utterly terrified it was positively adorable.

"I'll be looking forward to it. Until tomorrow Ms. Swan, Good day."

I grabbed my note book which now sat blank, the silver suit jacket that always seemed too either be too big or too small all at once, and headed for the door.

The jingle of the bell signaled the opening of the door as I placed one foot over the threshold I caught the sound of my name being called within the shop. I turned to see her standing in the same place by my now unoccupied table, the off white sketch paper held tightly in her hands and a determined red flushing her cheeks.

"Edward, please call me Bella, im too young to be a Ms. and Mrs. Swan is my mother." With one last playful smile she turned on her heels and walked quickly, but carefully, to a door that read Employee's only.

As I reached my car and pulled out my keys the smile on my face didn't falter even slightly.

Bella Swan... My 'Beautiful' Bella Swan.


End file.
